


What a Brilliant Idea

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The cheesiest result of What is Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: I watched the second episode of the Behind the Scenes of What is Love and this fell out. Enjoy the fluff.Twitter @soveryunicorn





	What a Brilliant Idea

A sound somewhat between a squeal and a content sigh replaced the sound of the credits song. It came from Sana who was laying on the floor by the couch huddled in her blanket with a leg sticking out. She curled in on herself, then stretched, like a cat who couldn’t find rest. As Jeongyeon turned the lights back on she looked around at Sana with a raised eyebrow.

“That movie was so good.” Sana gushed and watched as Jeongyeon started picking up popcorn from between the couch cushions.

  
“Yeah, I actually really enjoyed it.” Jeongyeon agreed, her lips parting in a smile. She lifted the cushions one by one to make sure no extra popcorn had snuck down, before turning on the floor as if it had personally offended her for being full of popcorn as well.

  
“It made me want to try pottery. You know, just for fun?” Sana turned onto her stomach and tried to catch Jeongyeon’s eyes. Gave up quickly and settled for pulling at her leg.

  
“Uh- right. Fun.” Jeongyeon murmured distractedly, trying to escape Sana’s grasp and clean the floor at the same time.  
“So you’ll go?” Sana beamed up at her.

  
“What? No. I meant fun for you.” Jeongyeon clicked her tongue impatiently as Sana’s hold on her leg tightened.

  
“Please. Please pretty Yoo Jeongyeon go with me?” Sana batted her eyelashes the best she had learned, her lips splitting in a smile so wide it made her cheeks puff.

 

 

And that was how Jeongyeon ended up with her hands coated in clay trying her best to get the turning plate to cooporate.  
“Sana-ya, does yours work?” Jeongyeon complained as she stepped on the pedal and nothing happened.

  
“Mine works just fine.” Sana shrugged, then broke into giggles as her clay bowl deformed completely under her hands.

  
Jeongyeon laughed at her slightly before diving under the table to figure out why her pedal wasn’t working. Just as she was about to give up and crawl back up, she bumped her head against the underside of the table. Cursing, she found her way back out, walking over to the sink to wash her hands, her head throbbing. The seconds her hands were clean and dry, she rubbed against the place where her head at hit the table and groaned.

  
“You ok?” Sana turned from her place and looked over at her. She immediately ruined the clay again and Jeongyeon made her aware of it.

  
“Just hit my head.” Jeongyeon said as she pulled her chair over to Sana’s station, abandoning her non-functioning turning plate.

  
“Oh I’m sorry,” Sana reached up, evidently out of kindness, to pat her head, but Jeongyeon switched out of reach faster than Sana could react. She withdrew her hand with a pout.

  
“I don’t want to get clay in my head.” Jeongyeon explained with a grin and nudged Sana’s shoulder.

  
“And here I thought it was because you didn’t like me.” Sana’s said, her eyes glinting.

  
“I don’t.” Jeongyeon said dryly, then grabbed Sana’s arm and rolled up her sleeve further. Sana squirmed slightly, then looked at her forearms, completely covered in clay.

  
“Can you try to make that into an actual shape while I wash?” Sana asked, already on her way to the sink.

  
Jeongyeon shrugged and mumbled her ok, moving to Sana’s seat and pressing the pedal tryingly. This one worked. Pressing her lips together, Jeongyeon started working the clay, trying to form something that might be a bowl or a cup. Or a really weird boat. But something convex at least.

  
“You’re good! How are you good at this?” Sana complained, appearing by her side.

  
“Well I’m not really sure what it is yet, but it’s actually really simple. Just don’t make it too thin at first, so you switch between working it from the outside and the inside.” Jeongyeon explained as Sana switched her footing beside her.

  
“Kinky.” Sana deadpanned.

  
“I-. What?” Jeongyeon looked up at her trying to figure out what had earned her that comment. Then realized and rolled her eyes, returning to her work. Sana’s giggles bubbled from her lips and Jeongyeon bit the inside of her cheek to focus.

  
“Can I try?” Sana leaned down, trying to reach over Jeongyeon’s hands, but Jeongyeon swatted her away impatiently.

  
“It’s my clay.” Sana whined.

  
“You’re bad at it.” Jeongyeon shrugged.

  
“You’re the one who didn’t want to come in the first place!”

  
Jeongyeon huffed and tried to focus on the bowl… boat… cup? Sana tutted once and walked around her, took Jeongyeon’s chair as Jeongyeon leaned closer to the clay, lifting her foot from the pedal to fix a mistake on the edge. If she could just raise it a little higher it could be a cup. But it was definitely not resembling a rowboat anymore.

 

She heard the giggle a split-second before she felt a body around her. Felt her fingers dig into the clay as Sana’s fingers trailed over the back of Jeongyeon’s hands towards the clay, a chin on her shoulder.

  
“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon complained, lifting her foot form the pedal again, tried to get Sana’s hands off hers long enough for her to fix the bowl. Or at least the sad remains of it.

  
“Your station doesn’t work so we’ll share. Like in the movie.” Sana giggled and scooted closer, her front pressing against Jeongyeon’s back. Jeongyeon squirmed and tried to lift her shoulder in an attempt to get Sana away, but it didn’t work.

  
“It’s almost as romantic as the movie.” Sana grinned, and her breath hit Jeongyeon’s neck, making her turn her head. Sana was looking at her. Was way too close and way too happy. Her eyes were full of mischief and Jeongyeon drew away the best she could with Sana’s body around her.

  
“Oh come on, let’s just work together. It’ll be fun, and I promise I’ll behave.” Sana insisted, a breathy giggle on her tongue.

  
“Right. Like you ever behave.”

  
“I’ll try to.” Sana promised, lifting her head and torso slightly, allowing Jeongyeon to breathe. With a sigh, Jeongyeon pressed the pedal lightly, Sana’s hands on the clay. Jeongyeon used one hand to press into the middle of the clay, creating a hole. She widened it, Sana’s hands still making sure the outside was fine. They made a good team, Jeongyeon had to admit. And then Sana’s chin was back on Jeongyeon’s hands and she fumbled slightly, but managed to save it without Sana noticing. What undoubtedly resembled a bowl was suddenly forming from their hands and Jeongyeon was no longer needed to expand the clay from the inside. It took more convincing of her own mind than she cared to admit, but finally Jeongyeon let her hands cover Sana’s, feeling her laugh against her back. Jeongyeon grumbled in response and felt warmth creep up her neck.

  
“It’s almost like the real scene.” Sana noted happily, and Jeongyeon instinctively looked around at her. Once again, Sana was looking up at her. And Jeongyeon laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve the tension in her body. It didn’t go very well. Sana scooted impossibly closer, and Jeongyeon counteracted, leaning away from her. This just made Sana giggle more.

  
“You’re being incredibly shy today, Jeongyeon-ssi.” Sana noted sweetly.

  
Jeongyeon didn’t feel like playing along with her games. Had enough trouble trying to get her cheeks to stop warming. She didn’t get why they were anyways. It was just Sana messing with her as usual. Jeongyeon didn’t answer, just let out an awkward little laugh.

  
Sana’s giggled quietened. Jeongyeon tried to focus on the pottery, but Sana removed her hands from under Jeongyeon’s, and Jeongyeon struggled to adjust the pressure and had to stop the turning plate again as it folded in on itself slightly. With a click of the tongue, Jeongyeon turned it back on. Then Sana’s arm was no longer around her waist, but hung off her shoulder. And Jeongyeon barely dared to look at Sana again. But the slight tug from Sana’s arm made her. Sana wasn’t looking up at her from her shoulder, but gazing directly at her. There was no amusement, just realization. A realization Jeongyeon hadn’t reached yet, but really felt like she should have. She wanted to look away, turn her head away as Sana’s face got closer. But she just felt her mouth dry as Sana’s eyes flicked downwards to her lips.

  
“Sana-ya. What are you-” Jeongyeon said but trailed off. In this exact moment she realized what Sana was doing. But why? Why was she-? But Jeongyeon never got to finish that thought. Because Sana was kissing her. Full on the lips. Slowly but with determination. And something, Jeongyeon wasn’t sure what, was dancing salsa in her stomach and using her heart as a pinata. And she wasn’t sure it was a bad thing.

 

Later Jeongyeon would say she couldn’t have stopped it. But knew that she could have. She just didn’t want to.


End file.
